The purpose of this core is to provide assistance in recruiting human subjects for participation in research studies at BTNRH. The goal is to make the overall research endeavor more efficient and productive by making it easier to ascertain subjects and by fostering collaborations among the qualifying investigators who will take advantage of the opportunities provided by this core. Currently, there are six R01s and one P01 that perform work that involves human subjects. Each of these research programs has been productive in the past, but, in every case, a disproportionate amount of time has been devoted to subject recruitment, relative to the time spent in actual data collection. Difficulties in subject recruitment are exacerbated by the subject needs among investigators that include (1) infants and young children with normal hearing and with hearing loss, (2) adult subjects for extended periods of time, and (3) subjects with specific magnitudes and configurations of hearing loss. A centralized database will help make each of these programs more efficient in subject recruitment, leading to more rapid progress in research. In addition, a centralized database will foster collaborations by having investigators share subjects and obtain different measures of auditory or speech behaviors in the same subjects. In some cases, sharing subjects across laboratories has already led to collaborations on new research questions. A centralized research subject database will serve to further foster interactions, leading to many more new hypotheses and new experiments.